life as a teen
by giggley-girl
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are the same age, all human and there will be new characters, not gd at summary so just read
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing:( apart from Dragon and Erin

my second fanfic;)

ok Dimitri and Rose are the same age, this is an all human, Roses parents are together and has a twin brother called Dragon which i will tell you about in the second chapter, and a little sister called Erin which again will tell you about in second chapter. also there are no Lissa in this story so yeah.

Rose pov

tap tap tap goes the pencils, tick tock tick tock goes the clock, blah blah blah from

Stan going on and on about comeplete crap im not even listening to, i heard it all before!.  
i turned my head to see Sydney my bestfiend(yeah i know what your thinking, wheres Lissa? well i hate her so i wanted sydney as her bestfriend with the sorta personalitie i want her having) staring at me

'Rose! look over to your left side 2 rows.' she whispered

i gave her my huh face but shruged my shoulders and look to see Dimitri looking at me..what!  
i looked back at sydney but the she just smirked at me, grrr sometimes she's more annoying than me! i looked at him again to see him quickly looks forward putting on his 'stone mask'  
which i like to call it. well that was weired, i felt something pointy on my hand then looked down to see paper, again looking at sydney to see her looking innocent, opening it it reads

oooo Dimitri Belikov wonder why he's staring:O after this class is over your sooo telling me everything!

i shooked my head at her and wrote back

sid, i don't even know anything, i just notcied(duh face)

not a minute later

hey im the only one that can do that face round here missy! but were still gonna be talking about this after stanny boy here lets us outta this prison!

laughing silently to myself i just shooked my head at her knowing she won't leave me intill she gets a sutible enough confvosation about Dimitri. Dimitri he's sooooo sexy with this lush brown hair which goes down to his shoulders that he ties back at the nape of his neck and has these amazing deep chocolate brown eyes you can just lose yourself in. i had a crush on him ever since i was 10 but he never really has given me a second glance which makes me pissed! i mean come on im good looking all the guys practially has their eyes glued to me when i walk past, i got dark brown hair which looks black at times and these dark eyes but not as dark as Dimitris, i got tanned skin the shade of a inside almond and a body any girl will ever want. i mean come on who wouldn't want me? i remembred the time when i first met him, it starts when i was 7

FLASH BACK!

''hey Rose! come help me and dragon out!'' (i'll explain him abit later on)

i ran over to them to see them trying to climb the tree for something i asume?

''what are you climbing up there for this time?'' i said

''hey Rose can you climb up there please? we have to get the teachers undies down before sid here gets in trouble, and well i can't do it since i sprained my wrist and sids keeping look out, so do you mind?'' Dragon said.

i just said ok and went up, ewww these undies are HUGE! that teacher really is a big fat cuckoo, i have no idea how sydney can even do this without making some sort of noise...

''Rose hurry up ms. pancakes coming''sydney said.

oh no! i lost my footage and just started falling

''ROSE!''

i was waiting for the inpact then i opened my eyes to look up into the most beautiful eyes ever!

''are you ok?'' he said

i just nodded my head, he putted me down then walked off but not without saying

''you should be more careful with what your doing, if i wasn't here you could of ended up in the hospital.''

i blushed then said

''well it's none of your busness with what i do!'' i said in my Rose Mazure attitude (yeah roses parents are together)

he just stared at me with no emotion on his face then he said like he didn't hear me

''whats your name?''

''none of your busnuss'' i said then walked off

''Rose!,Rose!are you ok? are you hurt? answer me?'' Dragon and Sydney shouted in harmony.  
i told them i was fine and said i was caught so they left it as that, for now. i looked back to see him still looking at me, as i walked away i sweared i heard him whisper

''Roza...''

END FLASHBACK

and that was the first time i had ever met Dimitri Belikov, but we never really talked all that much like we wished since im always around someone so we always have to meet in secret.  
the bell ran and then as i got up Dimitri brushed past me pushing a small note in my hand. i readed it quick before syidney came over, it said

meet me at our usual place after school

D x

i scrunched it up while sid came over then dragged me by the arm out of the room to lunch and was going on and on about Dimitri arrr this is going to be a long lunch.

review


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone sorry for taking a while, college and all that so yeah,  
heres the second storie=)

rose pov

sydney is driving me up the wall right now! why can't she shut up about dimitri already. walking in the cafeteria we spotted the gang. i went up and hugged dragon

''heya bro hows it going?''

''yeah im good you?''

''yeah alto going on complete crap, sydney being annoying as always, and im starving so im gonna go get grub!'

''ok..have fun''

dragons my twin brother older than me by 1 hours, we don't really look much alike to be honest i got brown hair and brown eyes with tanned skin while hes got black hair,a peirceing in his lip,pale like skin and has the most amazing blue eyes,  
also the fact that he has pointy dragon like teeth if he does his full out grin that can look abit scary at times, thats the reason we all call him dragon rather than his real name leif.

i went and grabbed 5 donuts,two boost(i like it:P),jelly(abit of a craving for me)chicken tikka roll and a . i felt someone staring at me and looked up, dimitris staring at me again? i gave him a quick smile and a small wave before going back.  
sitting down at the table with my best friends eddie castile and sydney along with dragon and mason(i do like him so yeah)  
i ate under 10 minutes, wow my new reckord!

''damn rose! what are you? a eating tornado?'' mason said

i gave him my infamous rose mazur look and punched him in the arm, he stopped laugh and rubbed his arm, and there i am smirking at him. i kept thinking about dimitri all through lunch. why was he staring at me? i thought we both agreed on keeping our friendship a secret..hmm gonna ask what's up when i see him later. everyone is scared of him and thinks he's a bad boy and dangrous while it was the complete oppisite. i mean he may look scary cause of his height and the looks he gives people along with the way he dresses, but seriously when i started talking to him after the little incident that happened round 6 months ago with jesse, i really gotten to know him. but like i said were friends in secret since i know dragon might not accept it because of his overprotectiveness against me and that my dad abe won't approve of our simple friendship and is not fond of the belickov, aslo i wanna tell sydney but have no idea how yet.

the bell rang..

dragon pov

wonder whats up with rose today..she looks far away. lately she's been late home and everything and im gonna get to the bottom of it. i care about my sister she's been through so much crap that no other girl should ever get to be through.  
gonna try spend time with her maybe she'll tell me whatevers on her mind.

''hey dragie i'll be home abit later i need to study for this history test this week, tell mum and dad for me, cya!''

before i could repond she takes off

''see you later then'' i said sarcasically

rose pov

damn it! late again i thought as i sprinted to where mine and dimitris hide out is. when i got to the edge of the forest i look to see if anyones about before entering. walking through the creepy demontic woods i was thinking about the way he looked at me today. it don't look like he's being a friend no it was more than that more like he had the look of.. before i could finished what i was thinking the sun shone in my face like it was a torch light shining in the complete darkness.  
there it was our cabin, i saw him standing there looking like a god as always, dangorus yet absolutly beautiful like a angel i found out recently my love for him and was hoping to tell him once im sure he feels sorta the same way at least.

''your late as always rose''

''what! only by 10 minutes that gotta count for something right comrade?'' i said giving him my man eating smile

''stop calling me that''

''oh come on, you know you like that name secretly..'' i said as i ran my hand suducely down his chest. he had his stone face on again, when i thought he was gonna take my hand away, he reached out and put a lock of my hair behind my ear but didn't pull away like he always does. his eyes holding emotion confustion,sadness,jealousy,anger,passion and what was that love?  
before i could think of anythig of that he leaned in towards me slowy. my breath hitched and he touched his lips to mine as soft as a feather, so soft, so warm i didn't wanna stop it. we was about to deepen the kiss if it weren't for my bloody phone! i pulled away and answered it

''rose! get home now!'' shouted dragon

i hunged up after saying i'll be there soon and looked at dimitri feeling self-consious. we stood there neighter of us speaking or moving till i just walked backwords then he decided to grab hold of my arm. i looked at him and gave him a small smile not trusting myself to speak and walked away.

looks like things will be abit awkward for a while.

dimitri pov

i watched her walked away, wishing i could tell her how much i love her! but i can't it won't be right. things will be funny for a while now..i wished i could of done something at least! i stood there in the spot for god nos how long then start to fallow after her but not going for her yet but retreating till i have the guts to talk again. walking out heard someone and turned to see but frozen when i saw who it was with a shocked and angry face ''dimitri..''

ooo wonder who that is? just to let you know i won't be able to have time writing cause im busy these days and always to tired to do anymore writing so yeah...i'll promise to update as soon as possible apart from that also next chapter i shall explain about the other character erin sooooooo...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

p.s make sure to take a look at my profile pictures of everyone so far;) 


End file.
